


Late Night Confessions

by DawnLight20



Series: Haikyuu!! Ficlets!!! [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnLight20/pseuds/DawnLight20
Summary: Tetsu has been in love with kei for years now, and while he knows kei returns his feeling he has never heard him say those words back to him. Tonight, that might just change.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Haikyuu!! Ficlets!!! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970800
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Late Night Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter title credit goes to Kesokeos, who once again helped me out.

Tsukishima Kei is not an expressive person. This, Tetsurou knew very well. Kei prefers to hide behind his indifference and sarcasm and preferred to show his affection through action. Tetsu knew Kei loved him. He knew it in the way Kei would go out of his way to make Tetsu's favourite for breakfast once a week even if he had morning classes, or how he would always have dinner ready by the time Tetsu came home from on Fridays because he knew that was always the worst day of the week.

No, Tetsu never doubted that his Kei loved him. And since he had learnt that Kei was fine with him showing affection as long as it was not in public, he had taken every chance he could get to show his love, both through words and through actions. They had been together for almost two years now - though they would have perhaps spent even more years pining for the other if their friends hadn't gotten tired and shoved them into an equipment shed and refused to let them out - and in those two years, anytime Tetsu might have doubted Kei, the other had been there, a steady presence through anything and everything they had gone through.

Recently though Tetsu had noticed something new. Every night, without fail, Kei would trace something on his chest. The first few times Tetsu had been too sleepy to care and when he had woken the next morning to find Kei awake, head still on his shoulder and fingers tracing something on his chest, he had thought nothing of it, rolling over and smothering Kei in kisses as per their morning routine.

Later though, it caught Tetsu's mind that the trace was familiar. So he decided to find out what it was, half because he genuinely wanted to know and half because deciphering the hidden meanings in Kei's gestures - and they almost always had one - was fun. It took a while, mostly because Kei never seemed to do it while they were fully conscious and because he kept falling asleep at night, but finally, Tetsu thought he got it. And he didn't know what to think of what he found out.

As per routine, the fingers came when he was almost asleep, seemingly tracing shapes. As not per routine though, Tetsu didn't let them lull him to sleep, instead waiting till the entire sentence had been traced in his skin once. Then he took a hold of the hand still on his chest and kissed it, whispering, "I love you too."

Kei stiffened in his arms, startled at getting caught but Tetsu simply held him tighter, tucking his head under his chin as he settled down to sleep properly this time, whispering the declaration one more time. And, as he fell under the spell of sleep, he thought he heard Kei's soft voice whispering, "I love you too Tetsu."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So most of the idea for these drabbles came to me in the middle of the night or was something I saw or read somewhere and I was thinking that if you guys wanted me to do a specific pairing with a specific plot, you are free to request. My Instagram and twitter account names are given below so feel free to dm me with a request!
> 
> Instagram - dawn.light20   
> Twitter - Dawnlight201
> 
> Anyways I hope you all enjoyed and have a good day/night!!!


End file.
